Let's Kick Ass and Take Names (In the Name of Mine)
by Storm Buji
Summary: Percy now absolutely had a good reason to hate Kronos. The ass put a curse on him, in the form of a seal! A very complicated one at that too. He might remember everything from his past life but even this was boggling his mind. And not only does he have to deal with his old childhood home and war, he has five very confused, violent, protective, and war prone Gods to keep in check.
1. Gods Does His Luck Suck

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Naruto

Relationships: Percy Jackson & Uzumaki Naruto, Percy Jackson & Uzumaki Naruto & Kyuubi Nine-tails Kurama, Mitarashi Anko & Uzumaki Naruto & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino

Characters: Uzumaki Naruto Percy Jackson Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama Uzushio – Character, Zeus, Hestia, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Old Gods – Character, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Mitarashi Anko, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino

Additional Tags & Warnings: Alternate Universe – Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Forced Time Travel, Forced Reliving of a Past Life, Percy and Naruto are One and the Same, Slight Time Travel Fix-It, Kurama is a Little Shit, Uzushio Refuses to Let go of Her King, Uzushio Has Old Gods, Percy Has Red Hair, True Uzumaki Percy, Child Torture, Konoha Hate's Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Percy Jackson, Blame Everything on Kronos, Fox Summons, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Percy, Archer Percy, Protective Gods, Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune Percy, OOC Olympians', Team as Family, Families of Choice, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Baby Badasses, Summons, Anko is Team 7 Sensei not Kakashi, End Game Pairing Percy Jackson/Zeus, Immortal Percy Jackson, Oh Dear, This is why we can't have nice things, what have I done, Child Ares, Child Athena, Child Artemis, Adult Hestia, Zeus is Two years younger than Percy, Oh Dear, Literally making this up as I go, Outline got deleted, don't ask me how, Author Regrets Nothing

Gods Does His Luck Suck – Ch1

 ** _"_** ** _Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do. – Rob Siltanen"_**

* * *

Percy was used to it to be honest. His absolutely shitty luck that loved to then turn on its head and become the thing gets him out of every single situation that it had put him in to begin with. It had happened all the time when he was Naruto, in fact now that Percy thought about it could be an Uzumaki thing.

And it was a whole lot worse than too. The Shinobi world was a whole lot dangerous than the one he lived in now. Although he was curious as to why he remembered his past life and so far he only has one theory. Kurama.

So far it was the only thing that made even a smidgen of sense to Percy. His father's Seal had tied their souls together, Kurama had grumbled at that. Not really liking that he was forever stuck to a human.

Percy couldn't really blame him. It was mostly Percy's fault Kurama didn't fully trust him, and days he wanted to torture himself he would wish he could go back to certain moments and just whack his past self in the head and say, "What the hell are you doing?"

Today was one of those days except this time he's stuck on Olympus simply because his father dragged him up with him, and Percy was trying not to slip. If he slipped there was no way of getting him back until the memory he was remembering was done.

And in the end, it always left him seething, raging, and going around the house pulling at his hair angrily mumbling about his stupidity. And each and every time after he was done his mother would find him a couple of minutes later staring mournfully at his silk like hair that was threaded through his fingers.

He never told her the reason why though. He just missed his hair. His rosy gold with streaks of freshly spilled blood red hair. Other times she would find him rubbing his checks, missing whisker marks that had adorned his face for hundred thirty-four years. Uzumaki blood at its finest.

Or the days he would be curled up in bed scar free arms wrapped around his stomach where Kurama's seal used to sit, trembling from phantom pain. In faux pain from when he was young, and his body still wasn't used to the Kyuubi's corrosive and acidic Chakra.

Or the days he would be curled up in a den underneath his bed truly trembling in pain from going on a withdrawal in a way. His body missing Kurama's Chakra, heavy presence, and comforting rumbles, just because their souls were tied didn't mean that Kurama still resided in a seal in his body.

That was one thing that had scared Percy, he still had Chakra. Still had a power that was eradicated from the humans and that was bad. It had made a side of Gaea that she didn't know about go out to Percy, protect Percy when he was younger.

It had caused the actual wind to wrap around him like long lost family. It had caused him to get a heady feeling when it stormed, or when nature Chakra pulled him under and filled him to the brim with its addictive feeling.

The world had welcomed him like he was coming back home, and in a way, he was.

Percy let his clouded gaze wander the Olympians who were trying to ignore him yet kept looking at him and giving him encouraging smiles. Well all of them except Athena, Ares, Artemis, Dionysus, Hades, and Zeus. Oh, and his father all though that was just because he was busy.

He sighed and flicked his gaze to Hestia and just admired her hair a color of red so close to the Uzumaki red that it made him reminiscent.

And there he goes, he's starting to slip. Percy let his head drop still tuning out those around him so much that he didn't hear Apollo and Hermes sneaking up on him.

At least not until it was too late, and he had both of them in a choke hold and everybody staring at him. Percy gave a sheepish grin and slowly let go of the two and mumbled a sorry before he sat back down with his head on his arms.

It took a few minutes before everything started getting loud again and Percy let out a slow breath trying to figure out what happened. Percy made a nearly noiseless rumble, whine, and purr. Something he did when he was tired and confused, it was a strange noise that didn't fit coming from a human mouth.

Although he wasn't very human. And Kurama loved it when he made sounds like what he did. It constantly made the giant fox puff up and out with pride. He gave a near silent snort the Kyuubi lived up to Percy's nickname that he gave him. Kurama's fur had puffed up all over truly making him look like a furball.

A furball with rabbit like ear sticking up the only limb that didn't have fur puffed out all over the place.

And there he went slipping into a memory in the middle of an Olympian meeting.

 _He landed with a thud and a splash in knee deep water in his mindscape. He was confused he made a strange noise a minute before and Kyuubi had responded with an even stranger sound. And Naruto wanted answers, so he had come to ask his questions with hope that the stubborn fox would answer his questions._

 _Although Naruto wasn't really expecting an answer, the Kyuubi could be more stubborn that him at his good days. Naruto wandered through the tunnels idly looking at the other colors that littered his mindscape._

 _Gray, blue, violet, orange, red, yellow, lightning blue, silver, gold, green, brown, rose, pink, storm sea gray, storm sky blue, and the oddest gold red black blue silver mixture. The two storm colors and the mixture one was the more prominent ones, Naruto already knew that the fully red was from the Kyuubi._

 _Naruto made a humming noise and followed the condensed pipe of demon red Chakra to the gate that the Kyuubi was stuck behind. Naruto tried to shove that feeling down again it wouldn't do him any good to get attached to something… someone that would leave him in the end._

 _And he wouldn't ask the Kyuubi to get attached to him when in the end Naruto was going to die and the Kyuubi would be alone again. Naruto wouldn't do that to him, even if he was considered a demon._

 _Naruto moved from wading in the water to walking on it in four steps already aware that the water around the Kyuubi was deeper than the water in the other parts of his mind. Having explored one day._

 _Naruto continued walking down the tunnel watching as the one big pipe split off into a couple hundred of littler ones. Lighting up the cavern where the seal resided, making it an ominous orange and blood red with a few strips of gold here and there._

 _Naruto sighed and moved closer to the gate Kyuubi was still making the strange noise and Naruto couldn't really see Kyuubi from his spot in the shadows from where he was standing. Naruto let out a huff and moved to the half-way mark that he and the Kyuubi had silently agreed on._

 _Naruto moved with slow sure steps causing the water to ripple towards the Kyuubi who was still making the noise. It gave Naruto a happy feeling forcing him to swell with it his chest puffing out and making his back go straight forcing him to stand tall with his head held high._

 _Naruto peered into the darkness that drenched the Kyuubi's cage, Naruto frowned not from not finding the fox but from the wording. He had made it sound like the Kyuubi was a pet and Naruto didn't really like it._

 _Naruto huffed again and glared at the invisible line before he looked back towards the gate trapping Kyuubi in his mind. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he stepped over the line making his way slowly towards the Kyuubi with steps less than sure._

 _Naruto frowned once more as the moment he stepped closer the noise had increased in loudness, encouraging him closer. Naruto couldn't help the quickening of his steps; the noise was doing weird things._

 _Naruto paused once again this time outside of the cage one step away from entering it. The rumbling had lessened but didn't go away so when the Kyuubi talked it made the words come out rumbled and warbled._

 _"_ _Come on Kit. Get in herrerr, beforrre I drrrrag you in." Naruto made a face the Kyuubi was rolling his r's way too much, although Naruto couldn't really say much as he did the same things and before either he or the Kyuubi could change their minds he crossed the border and moved into the cage towards where Kyuubi's voice came from._

 _He came into contact with the fox's fur first soft and fluffy and Naruto got a face full of it, Kyuubi took advantage of Naruto's pause. He was too busy trying to get fur out of his mouth to continue walking._

 _Which was fine, Kyuubi just wanted to cuddle with the human boy who was slowly becoming a Kitsune. A Kit and Kyuubi felt like the father, the boy had asked him for help just like a Kit would, and he didn't even know it._

 _Naruto burrowed himself deeper into the Kyuubi's fur seeking the warmth that he couldn't get anywhere else. A purr rumbled from both of their chests._

Percy blinked disorientated with a bright light flooding his vision blinding him, Percy subconsciously gave out a yowl as he threw his arm away from his face. He sound was then taken by the sounds of worried calls from the people around him, pain flared up and down his arm.

A whine tumbled out of his throat as his teeth ground and clicked together, hands were then tugging and touching him. A pair of cool hands tugging at his shirt, Percy didn't need his sight anymore to know that the seal, Percy knew it was a seal he only needed a glance to know, was moving up and spreading.

The pain that went with the seal was also a very good give away. His shirt was removed Percy was still aware enough to make a weak protesting noise, there was a reason that he wore longer sleeved shirts when he was at Olympus it was always so constantly cold.

He was shushed and tugged up and into strong arms that warmed the very air around Percy and a comforted rumble escaped his throat. A whine immediately followed as the seal started wrapping around Percy.

Percy felt warmer hands run through his hair just as two sets of ice cold hands traced the seal Percy shivered before he felt another warm presence enter close enough for Percy to feel warm and safe.

Percy could feel the seal leech off his Chakra and he whined again this time more out of discomfort, the feeling of having his Chakra forcibly dragged out of his body to power a seal he didn't create was ranging from very discomforting to extremely painful.

Percy felt himself maneuvered again this time they were standing somebody was clinging around his neck his arms were over broad shoulders of the two men on both of his sides while two more had holds of his wrists.

Then they were moving, and Percy chocked down the scream that was threatening to tear apart his inhuman throat. Comforting encouraging mummers of words were slipping into his ear past the rushing sound of his blood which felt like molten lava in his veins.

They were moving slowly the seal was continuing its journey of wrapping around Percy's body in tight coils of tightly created seals. Percy wanted to scream at the injustice of it all the original form of the seal still burned in his mind's eye.

It was a space-time seal. Percy could see some of the seal markings resembling the Hiraishin, Percy bit back another scream as the seal forced itself across the area of where he used to have Kurama's seal.

That pain was a whole lot worse than the needle like burning slide over every expanse of his skin, Percy started shaking the cold air finally penetrating the burning air surrounding him. He's always hated being cold.

Percy heard huffing and grumbling as well as the soothing words. Of all the sounds coming from the mouths of the Olympian's around him he could only really make out one, "You die on my daughter Sea Scum, and I'll have Hades bring you back just so I can kill you myself." _Athena_ his mind supplied.

He made the weird half snarl part growl and part whine sound in answer to Athena, he refuses to die. Even if he did he highly doubted that any of the Olympian Gods would be able to find him, his little jaunts through the Underworld had shown him all he needed to know.

The arms around his waist tightened "Don't say that Athena, I refuse to let him die on my watch." A snorting sound "I'm not really suicidal." _Zeus_ another snorting sound this time coming from his let "Is that the reason you dragged me into helping you?" _Ares_. A soft laugh from behind him "Ares, you did that all on your own, the boy beat you in a fight after all. You are literally his to command."

Chocked laughter from Athena "And is anybody else worried about the sounds he's making?" _Hestia_. A humming noise came from the other side of Ares "I've been thinking about that, from the moment he yowled. So far, I can't figure out how he can make those sounds, but I have seen that it's not hurting him to make them." _Artemis_.

"Great" Zeus huffed "Athena any luck on figuring out what's happening?" A sigh "Not yet. I have never seen anything like this before and as such have no knowledge of what it is doing to the boy."

Percy let out a huffing rasp of a word **_"Hurts."_** The movement paused, and Percy internally winced it came out deep and grutal. Just like when he spoke when he had Kurama speaking with him or Kurama's power seeping through him.

"Well." Artemis started words slow, deliberate, and cautious "That's not good." Athena huffed "Obviously." There was a shuffle of movement from where Athena was most likely standing and then he felt a cool hand brushing against his forehead and the purr escaped before he can reign it in.

His head was burning and it was the one place he wanted the cool air to go. The strained air around him took on a humored edge "Did the boy just… purr?" Ares asked before he broke out into snickers, Athena hummed and then pressed her hand back into his head more firmly.

The purr came back full force and stayed as long as Athena left her hand on his head, "Artemis come help me keep his head cool, Hestia keep his torso warm. Ares, Zeus continue getting us to the infirmary."

Two equally small bodies attached themselves to his chest pressing Hestia's equally small hands firmly against his torso. The heat from Hestia's hands combating the cooler temperatures of Athena and Artemis.

His purr turned grateful and Athena shushed him "We'll figure out what's wrong Percy. Okay." He gave a slight nod before leaving his head down letting it rest on the small shoulders.

He whined sharply as the seal wound its way down his legs, he knew what was wrong. Someone put a space-time seal on him and it was getting ready to take him somewhere, when and where he was unsure.

He was sure that somehow some way someone out there had mastered the time-travel seal, the more he studied the seal the more he was sure. He wasn't an Fūinjutsu master for just being able to do the basics.

They continued moving down the hall "The glowing is getting brighter." Artemis commented Ares made a grunting noise. Percy knew that the seal was almost all over his body, its inky tendrils digging into his Chakra points without mercy and Percy knew.

Percy knew that soon whatever the seal was designed to do would happen, Percy whined and rumbled through his purring. Worry, fear and pain being the three main feelings he was feeling. Even he could see the light the seal shown with getting brighter, it was hard not to it was all he could see with a background behind it one of swirling starry sky.

The night sky shifting in his vision until he saw constellations that haven't existed since he was a young boy sitting on the Hokage monument with a ramen bowl full of curry in his hands and Iruka-sensei sitting with him.

Pointing out the constellations he didn't know and telling him their stories.

 _It was a warm night with humidity building behind the facade of a warm summer night. Naruto could feel and smell the big heavy storm that was coming. He was one of the few that seemed to remember that it was monsoon season._

 _Someone landed behind him with light feet and an amused air "Shouldn't you be sleeping Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled wide and turned to face his sensei "It's hard for me to sleep on nights like this sensei."_

 _Naruto was mostly excited even though he would probably get into trouble for staying out past curfew. "Oh?" Iruka asked humoring him "And why would that be Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to face his sensei fully absently noting the ramen bowls in his arms "Can't you smell it Sensei!?"_

 _Iruka looked at him before he moved to sit beside him "Smell what Naruto-kun?" Naruto frowned minutely it was hard for him to describe what he smelled so he went a different way "Hard to explain." He said with a wave of his hand "Tell me you can at least feel it."_

 _Iruka frowned and Naruto huffed slightly irritated before he turned around and pointed to the big fluffy storm clouds on the horizon behind them. "Can't you at least_ _ **see**_ _it?" Naruto asked amused and flustered._

 _Naruto was still young and still called freak as he walked down the streets. So the fact that his sensei couldn't feel nor smell the building storm that was still a full week away made him think that maybe he was a freak._

 _If only momentarily._

 _Iruka had squashed the fear that he was having when he turned back to Naruto with a surprised happy look "You can smell that Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded slowly unsure whether or not admitting such a thing was a good idea._

 _Iruka grinned and ruffled his hair, Naruto's fear flew out of the window that Iruka had opened. It was then that he decided, he already admitted one thing he might as well admit another. "I can feel it too." Iruka blinked at him confusion etched on the man's face "Feel it Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto nodded excitedly "In the air, the way it flows, the way the pressure in it builds as the storm gets closer, the way it cools with each passing second, the way the water in the air starts building, and the way the humidity starts rising."_

 _Naruto had barely breathed when he told Iruka and had gone back to looking out at Konoha with a glazed unfocused gaze. Honestly just enjoying the cool air as well as the extra moisture in it._

 _Naruto barely registered Iruka mumbling something as a ramen bowl full of the man's famous curry, Naruto's actual favorite food, was shoved under his nose. Naruto's world narrowed in on the bowl and he gingerly took the offered food and eating utensil. Naruto waited until Iruka had eaten at least four bites of his own before Naruto started eating his own._

 _It's not that Naruto didn't trust Iruka it was just that old habits were hard to break, it had took an hour to convince Iruka that it wasn't him, it had took another three trying to calm the man down so he wouldn't go and raze the village to the ground._

 _Naruto savored his food, knowing he was safe to eat at a slow pace while he was alone with Iruka. It had took Iruka days to convince Naruto that._

 _Iruka bumped Naruto's shoulder dragging Naruto's attention away from dark thoughts "Tell me Naruto-kun. Has anybody ever told you about the stars?"_

 _"_ _The stars" Naruto parroted with a tilt of his head "What about them?" Iruka grinned and tapped him on the nose "Humor me for the rest of the night, won't you Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged his assent as he plopped another spoonful of curry into his mouth._

 _"_ _Got nothing else to do." He said around the spoon, dragging every piece of food and spice from the metal as he ate. Iruka gave him another of his strange looks before he turned to the sky, pointing out the major constellations and telling Naruto the names and stories behind them._

 _Naruto's favorites were Iruka the dolphin constellation, of which his sensei was named after, Kakashi the scarecrow constellation, of which one of the elite Jounin of their village was most likely named after. Ookami the wolf which was always underneath the moon howling, Sage the flying dragon, Audra goddess of the storm, Aella goddess of the whirlwinds._

 _Amaterasu the sun goddess, Thora goddess of lightning, Raiden god of thunder, and Marui god of earth and growth._

 _After nearly three hours of talking Naruto had ended up leaning against Iruka with his empty bowl hanging in loose fingertips. Sleepy yawns escaping as he inhaled the scent of the storm on the horizon._

 _Naruto heard Iruka chuckle as he tugged the empty bowl from his hands, Naruto yawned again as Iruka shifted them until Naruto was curled up in Iruka's lap. It took a few minutes for Naruto to adjust to the extra warmth soaking into his body and a few more to fall asleep to Iruka continuing talking about the stars with his fingers carding though Naruto's hair._

 _Naruto gave a happy contented mumble, the scent and feel of the oncoming storm wrapping around him like a friend, and Iruka, his older brother figure truly hugging him as Naruto drifted into a restful and much needed sleep._

Percy came back to Zeus mumbling obscenities at Ares and Ares mumbling a sorry after each one. The three goddesses were still clinging on him, Athena's patronizing voice cut through the curse's and sorry's "Shut up the both of you Percy is getting hotter, and Ares I can't believe you got us lost in the place we live."

Another sorry came from Ares "It's not like we ever walk where we need to go." He started "We're gods we teleport to where we need to go." Zeus started cursing Ares again "Well it's not like we can do that right now can we. Dumbass."

Hestia sighed "You back with us Percy?" she asked effectively gathering the attention of the other four if by the silence that came was any indication. Percy nodded slightly still in too much pain for words to form "Verbal conformation would be great Percy."

 ** _"_** ** _Hn."_** Percy could now understand why Sasuke used that so much although it mostly escaped Percy's mouth from the pain, almost all of his Chakra was nearly into the seal. He was verging on the edge of Chakra exhaustion.

Which was a miraculous feat.

"Pain on a scale of one to ten Percy." Athena asked **_"Hundrred."_** Is what slipped from his mouth before he could think "Okay?" Hestia started only to be cut off by the seal completing its journey and started glowing brighter than before.

Percy grunted with Zeus and Ares as what resembled a black hole shaped like the seal seemed to open up right underneath Percy. Effectively dragging him and the Olympian's into the seal and going to wherever Percy was being sent to.

They all grunted as the landed in a black space the only light coming from the seal's on Percy's arms. The pain was dying and the seal's glow diminishing "Someone tell me they have my shirt, because I'm freezing." Cloth hit him in the face.

The Olympian's lying on the floor wheezing from the experience, Percy was fine he got used to the feeling of space-time seal/jutsu's from when he used Minato's Hiraishin. Percy made a mumbled whine when he forced himself to his feet the lingering pain aching sharply when he moved.

Percy was able to stumble over to the Olympian's just before they fell through the inky black floor. With the sound of Kronos laughing softly as they fell and a whispered sentence in Percy's ear _"Good luck Ancient one. Perhaps this will give you the chance to fix and do what you were not able to last time."_

Percy blacked out and when he woke. Staring at the ceiling of a cracked plaster and hurtful hateful words spelled in paint that took him forever to get off. He turned his head to look out of his window to see a sight he hasn't seen since he was young.

He could only really say one word that summed up all of his thoughts at that moment _"SHIT!"_ and with that a five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki Perseus Jackson freaked out and cursed his luck.

The Olympian's didn't cross his mind until later. Much, much later.


	2. Settling In

**_"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." – Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

* * *

After a good proper absolute freak out that left his neighbors on all sides up, down, left, and right yelling and angry. Percy stopped and tried to calm himself which wasn't that hard to do since because he was freezing, again, he hopped back into his bed.

Percy let his head rest against the ratty pillow that was flat and full of holes and brought his mound of acquired blankets, some of them from very shady places, up to bury his tiny five-year-old body under.

Everything felt heavenly to his bruised and beat up body, spending a year out on the streets had left him with a good sense not to take anything for granted. And even though he could remember being Percy, simply because that is who he is and will be again. He's Naruto and his memories from when he was Naruto had overridden everything else.

So even though he could remember the comforts of a home, the love of a mother, and feeling wanted. His current time hasn't experienced anything of the sort, so the ratty and torn furniture and cloths that were scattered around his newly acquired, icy cold, apartment. Were things he could get that were as close to a home comfort as he could get.

Naruto sighed and burrowed deeper into the thin blankets trying to ignore how badly he was shivering. Trying to focus on his memories, trying to think up a plan that wouldn't get him killed.

Naruto could remember everything, every experience he's ever had, to the days he was Percy roaming around New York City, to sitting in front of the T.V. watching the Little Mermaid with his mother, to snatching freshly backed blue cookies, to his quests, to Tartarus, even up to the point of getting sent back in time.

Naruto huffed and stretched his awareness out which was something he learned he could do later on in his life, he has the skill he might as well utilize it now. Naruto winced at the angry images he got back, and then tried very unsuccessfully to bury his head.

He knew that the people of Konoha hated him, it was hard not to. What with all of the times he was tortured by them. Naruto drew back his awareness and casted his gaze down at his skin, it was scar free for right now, Naruto frowned, that would change soon.

Just like it did last time, right after the Hokage proved to the village how much he cared about Naruto. Him, getting an apartment was what fucked everything up.

Naruto rolled over to the window to watch the sun rise, if he remembered correctly Jiji would be sending someone to come pick him up soon. Naruto made a face, he was going to be so bored watching Jiji do paperwork.

An idea wormed its way into Naruto's mind, perhaps maybe he could hint towards the Kage Bunshin. That way Jiji would have more time to do what he wants instead of sitting behind a desk darkly mumbling about paper demons.

Naruto frowned, did paper demons even exist?

Naruto watched as the sky went from deep blue to light blue and pale pink and gold. Watching the sun rise and set was always his favorite past time when he had gotten older. Now he remembered why, it was calming.

He sensed and heard more than he saw the ANBU that had appeared behind him, Naruto turned his head and with tired eyes meet the marron eyes of the woman behind the snake mask. Naruto tiredly raised his arms, Snake was always his favorite ANBU.

Snake obliged and gently lifted him up. Naruto curled up in her arms the warmth she was emitting already warming him up better than the feeble amount he was able to acquire buried under blankets.

Naruto enjoyed the journey from his apartment to Jiji's office, the feeling of wind running through his hair at high speeds. Something he couldn't get with Zeus reigning over the sky.

Naruto looked up at Snake and took in her purple hair and maroon eyes memorizing them as best as he could, the only other thing he could use would be her voice and if he remembered correctly she didn't talk much.

Naruto criticized her for a full minute before something started to trigger, he only seen purple hair of the color once before. Anko. Naruto grinned, he would wait until they were in Jiji's office before he drops that. Or maybe he'll save it for later.

Yeah he'll save it for later, maybe use it on one of the nights that the villagers chase him to the forest of death.

Naruto curled up into a tighter ball it was always cold in Jiji's office and when running on rooftops, plus he was only wearing. Naruto glanced down at himself, well rags really. Naruto frowned when he caught a glimmer of black on his left arm, curiosity had him rolling his arm over. Only to be meet with the bold and blaring SPQR tattoo, Naruto blinked and reached his other hand up to his neck fingers brushing against the clay beads.

Were these here with him to remind him what he's fighting for? Naruto fingered the clay beads lovingly, determination shot through him like the icy anger of the ocean. He would fix many things, Naruto tilted his head up to look at Snake.

"Ne?"

Snake looked down at him and blinked, "What is the best way to start training?"

She blinked again, "Training?" her head tilted to match his "You start the academy in two years."

Naruto frowned "With all of the clan brats, whom have shinobi parents to help and start them on their training. I'm an Orphan with a tentative friendship with the Hokage." Naruto glared at the sky "Whom I'm pretty sure would listen to the council and the civilians before me, so I can't really say it's a friendship. Not to mention the fact that if the village had its way, I wouldn't be here."

He looked back at Snake, probably looking too wise for a five-year-old, "I may be young, but I'm not blind nor am I deaf."

Snake's eyes twitched, and Naruto knew he pulled at poorly healed wounds. The village treated Anko just as bad as they treated him.

"Alright brat, you want to start training." A wicked gleam entered her eyes "We'll start training, just be prepared to put your blood, sweat, and tears into everything you do."

Icy fire filled Naruto to the brim and a feral smile made its home on his face, "Believe it!"

Anko cackled as she swung them into the Hokage's office, barely dodging Ibiki, The Hokage peered at him from his spot in Anko's arms. "Well someone's awake this morning."

Naruto smiled, "Completely," he turned to Ibiki and too his obliviousness a pout crossed his face, "What is it squirt?" Naruto raised his eyes to Ibiki's "Giant cuddly teddy bear."

The Sandaime covered his snicker with a cough and Anko cackled with a little too much glee, Ibiki huffed "Alright Snake, give the brat here."

Anko seems almost hesitant to hand him over, and Naruto didn't blame her even with how cold he can get himself his body burns like a furnace. Perfectly capable of keeping others warm and leaving him shivering.

Truly a marvel.

Anko hands him over and Ibiki's bear like arms a wrapped around him like some long-lost friend, Naruto hummed and lightly thumbed the trident on his arm.

Ibiki tensed slightly, "Where'd you get that from brat?" Ibiki was already maneuvering Naruto's left arm into the air. The bold black was stark against his golden skin, Anko hummed, "That looks like a chakric burn."

Ibiki peered closer, "Electric patterns, could've been a Raiton jutsu. Although I've never seen anyone who could have this amount of control to tattoo something like this."

Anko nodded in agreement and she traced the letters, "I've never seen symbols like this before." She looked at him, "You remember how you got this brat?"

Naruto tilted his head and the Sandaime came up to join the musings over his arm.

"It looks like a chakric tattoo, capable of working with the persons chakra network." Ibiki whistled, "Kind of like the Slug Princess's artwork seal?"

The Sandiame nodded, "I've seen very few people who have something like this, and they're always rather protective of the secrets behind this."

Chakric tattoo, Naruto tilted his head, that actually made a lot of sense. Like an unnerving amount of sense.

Not only did it explain the color, but also the reaction of the others.

Anko tilted her head in the same animal curiosity that ran Naruto, "Is it just me or is it shimmering," And she was right it was shimmering a rich storm sapphire, confusing to most.

The color of an Ocean Storm.

Naruto hummed and leaned back, letting the adults marvel over his chakric tattoo. He was starting to get sleepy from where he was in Ibiki's arms, his stomach whined, and he was hungry.

Jiji laughed, "Snake, why don't you take little Naruto-kun here to get some food." Ibiki's chest rumbled with humor, "Nah, I got him. Snake here has some things to sign. Remember."

Jiji coughed "Ah, yes. That's right."

Naruto barely quirked an eyebrow when confusion crossed Snake's eyes, Jiji was probably listening in on his conversation with her. It made sense, Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Jiji's first priority was to keep Konoha safe. Even if it was from him.

Naruto looked up at Ibiki as they left the office, "Ramen?" Ibiki huffed "Nah, brat." Humor ran through his voice like wind ran through chimes, "I got something different in mind." Naruto huffed, maybe he got his hopes up a little too soon.


End file.
